Episode 6072 (31st January 2020)
Plot Ian visits Kathy at No.55 and asks her to return home. Dennis and Shirley take charge at the Arches in Phil's absence. Dotty turns up looking for a job; Shirley gives her a trial run. Suki demands a family meal. Keegan looks to the future, determined to forget his recent setbacks. Mick cannot find Linda, who has secretly gone to collect Ollie from school. She lies to Miss Gardner and tells her he has a dentist appointment, but really takes him for a day out. Kathy returns home. Sharon fears she will be fined as Dennis keeps missing school. Suki asks Jean how she is getting on with her cancer treatment, taking particular interest in the name of her consultant and symptoms she has suffered. Whitney admits to Kat she visited Leo in hospital to get Kush off the hook but cannot find her harassment diary. Sharon steals the keys to No.55 from Kathy's bag. Kathy notices Sharon acting strangely and later turns up at No.55 when she notices the missing keys. She demands Sharon gives her the papers she has taken from the safe and is surprised to notice it is documents for the Arches. Sharon tells Kathy she is seeking revenge on Shirley to get Dennis back; Kathy tells her to leave it to her. Mick goes to collect Ollie from school but panics when he cannot find him. Mrs Gardner tells him that Linda collected him earlier. Keegan is stopped by two police officers who want to carry out a search on him and his moped for knives. He believes it is because of his skin colour and gets defensive, leading to his arrest. Isaac gets to move in with Patrick and Sheree for a few days, though Sheree is not keen. Dennis and Shirley give Dotty a job at the Arches. Suki recites Jean's symptoms to Ash and gives her Jean's consultant's name when asked who she is seeing. Gray gets Keegan out of trouble at the police station. Whitney receives flowers from Leo with a note telling her he has something of hers. A drunken Linda returns home with Ollie. Keegan tells Tiffany that he has been stopped and searched multiple times since he was 13 and wants change. Kathy encourages Dennis and Shirley to visit Sharon at No.45, but when Dennis is rude to Sharon, calls Kathy a slapper and insults Ian, Bobby loses his temper and shoves him into the coffee table, knocking him unconscious. Bobby then begins hallucinating, seeing Lucy on the floor instead of Dennis, and quickly runs away. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Miss Gardner - Laura Stevely *PC Archer - Charlie Allen *PC Murray - Charlotte Bradford Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room and hallway *Walford Primary School - Headmistress's office Notes *Lucy Beale appears in this episode as a corpse, portrayed by a stand-in actress. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon takes Kathy's keys and sneaks into Phil's house. Mick worries when Linda cannot be found. Category:2020 episodes